Without You
by gohangirl7711
Summary: Pan has been captured by Clifford. An undeniably ugly villain who wants revenge on her for Goku's past actions. Will she be able to overcome her fear of living life without Goku and defeat the new arising evil, or will she fail? eery music
1. Chapter One: Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I **_DON'T_** own DBZ or any of the characters.

**A/N: **I've been told by some reviewers that I should keep on going so I will. That before was just a little bit of the first chapter, here is the **_FINISHED_** version of the first chapter.

I would like to thank Shadow Rains, Cosmictwilight and Myshel for reviewing my trial chapter. I would also like to thank all the people who read it without commenting.

**Note:** Bulla is Bra. Different name, same person. I've seen a different version to most of you where Bra is Bulla.

Without You

Chapter 1: _Revelations_

_Pan stood in what seemed like an endless abyss of nothingness. Pan could hear faint giggles coming from all directions. She looked around in hope of seeing something or someone. She caught sight of a figure in the distance._

_"Hey!" Pan called. "Over Here!"_

_From what Pan could see, the figure didn't move. She ran forward, the giggles getting louder with each step. Ignoring the girlish chortle she continued forward, determined to find out who the mystery person is. _

_As she got closer she noticed the mysterious person was a girl who had her back to Pan. She had raven black hair, neatly tied into two plaited pigtails. She wore a bright yellow bandana, much like the orange one Pan wore. The strange girl slowly turned around, at this moment the giggles got louder causing Pan to clap her hands over her ears, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the horrible laugh would disappear._

Her wish was in vain. Pan opened her eyes, only to find Bulla and two of her friends hovering over her, drawing on her face with lipstick giggling non-stop.

"ARGHHH!"

In a flash, Pan threw the three girls off her and into the wall. She quickly ran into the bathroom across the hall. _'How dare they?!? Bulla was **supposed** to be her best friend!' _Pan thought angrily as she locked the bathroom door. Pan searched the closets and draws for a cloth to wipe off the vile substance that Bulla had put on her face.

"Pan, are you okay?" Bulma asked from outside the door.

"Never been better," Pan snapped.

"You sure?" Bulma asked.

"Yes!" Pan snarled.

"Okay then," Bulma said.

Pan could hear the clicking of Bulma's heels on the floor as she walked away from the bathroom door. Pan had found a cloth and wiped the 'vile substance'off her face.

Bulla and her three friends lay on the floor writhing around in pain. Pan had just simply squashed them like bugs. Bulla looked at the large indentation their bodies had made when they hit the wall. _'I'll never do that again' _she thought.

Pan unlocked the door to the bathroom and stepped into the hallway of Capsule Corporation. She walked into Bulla's bedroom.

"You know, that's a really funny position your in. its times like these I wish I had my camera," Pan said sarcastically.

Bulla groaned in pain. Pan stepped over her limp body and collected up her things.

"See you around," Pan smiled evilly at Bulla then flew out the window.

"How do we tell her?" Videl asked her husband "Will she want to go for six years?!? I mean, it's not as if she'll need it. Won't Goku come back if anything bad happens?"

"Well... yes but it will be good for Pan to get away for a while, do something to take her mind off _him. _It wouldn't hurt," Gohan suggested.

Videl sighed. "Does she need to go for _six years_? That's going a bit overboard don't you think,"

"Old Kai knows what he's doing. I'm sure," Gohan reassured his wife. "She'll be over the moon about it. You know that she loves to trai-"

Pan pushed the door open sending it crashing into the wall. _'Oops' _She thought _'I guess I pushed the door just a **little** too hard,'_

"Home already? I thought it was a sleepover," Gohan said.

"It **_was_**a sleepover" Pan answered. She stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Now wouldn't be the best time to tell her," Videl commented. "Maybe in the morning. Hopefully she'll be in a better mood by then,"

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yes. Morning sounds good,"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Sorry, the chapter is a bit short. Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: Blitzing Visions

Disclaimer**: **I DON'T own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

A/N:Here's the second chapter folks!

Goku: Yeah! An update.

GohanGirl7711: What the heck are you doing here? Your supposed to be gone. The story is kind of about you not being there.

Goku: Yeah, it's so empty without me. ::takes a deep breath:: Now this looks like on top of me so everybody just follow me cause we need a little controversy cause it feels so empty without me!

GohanGirl7711: Will you ever be quiet?

Goten: I love Eminem! He's cool.

GohanGirl7711: Where did you come from?

Goten: These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...

Gohan: ::jumps out of nowhere:: Cause i'm Son Gohan yes i'm the real Gohan all you other Son Gohan's are just imitating so won't the real Son Gohan please stand up, please stand up?

Vegeta: Shut up and read the story.

GohanGirl7711: Yeah! You tell 'em Vegeta.

Vegeta: Get on with the story woman. ::takes deep breath::

GohanGirl7711: Oh no...

Vegeta: Let's get down to business- mph.

GohanGirl7711: ::shoves steel pipe down Vegeta's throat:: Eat that monkey! Well here's the second chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

I would like to thank Purple Badger for reviewing the finished version of the first chapter and Shadowed Rains, cosmictwighlight and Myshel for reviewing the trial chapter.

I was wondering, how do I get those little stars back? You know, the ones you get when you press shift8. If you could tell me in your reviews that would be much appreciated.

I would like to apologize for the shortness of the chapters, they may be short but definitely worth reading, they will get longer soon.

Note: Bulla is Bra. If you thought that I called her that because she reminds me of a brand of cheese you are very wrong -and very weird- The version I have seen is different to some, where Bulla is Bra.

Without You

Chapter 2:_ Blitzing Visions_

_ "Why Trunks?" Pan asked. "Why?"_

_ "Maybe you'll understand when your older," Trunks replied._

_ Tears started running down Pan's face. "Why do you always say that?" Pan asked in a harsh whisper._

_ Trunks sighed, focusing his gaze on Pan's tear stricken face. _

"Pan... I-"

_ A low grumble came from the earth, shocking the two._

_ "What the-?"_

_ The ground underneath Pan disappeared and she started slowly falling into the black hole that replaced the earth underneath her._

_ "No! Pan!" Trunks cried._

_ He ran forwards, stopping at the hole's edge._

_ "Pan!"_

_ Pan continued to fall with no emotion on her face. Trunks outstretched his hand, knowing he couldn't reach her. The black hole disappeared and was restored to it's normal look but Pan still continued to slowly fall. It seemed she would hit the ground but instead she fell through the ground as if it was some kind of reflection on water._

"NO! PAN!" Trunks sat bolt upright in his bed. The door slammed open and a worried Bulma came tearing in.

"Trunks!" She screeched "Are you okay?!?"

Bulla came racing in to see what all the screaming was about.

"Ooh, Trunks was having a- Ow! That hurt!" Bulla cried as Bulma elbowed her daughter in the stomach.

"Trunks! Are you okay?!?" Bulma asked for the second time. "You were screaming Pan's name out at least five times,"

"Yeah, i'm fine," Trunks mumbled.

He quickly slipped past his mother and proceeded into the kitchen.

_ 'That was so weird. That girl didn't even look like Pan,' _ Trunks thought. _ 'Well if it wasn't Pan, who was it?'_

Trunks walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

"Boy." Vegeta grumbled

"Yes father," Trunks replied

"Your mother wanted me to talk to you about some weird dream. Spit it out,"

"Well as you said it's just a 'weird dream'," Trunks replied.

"You are a poor liar boy," Vegeta said bluntly.

Trunks knew if he persisted in lying to his father he would bend him like he would a street sign.

"Well, i'm waiting," Vegeta grumbled impatiently.

"Heh, well... you see... um... well.. you know... oh... it's kind of like this-"

Pan woke up to the smell of pancakes. Pulling herself out of her nice warm bed, she sped down the stairs.

"Mmm, pancakes," She said upon entering the kitchen.

"Mph, fwewwy yungy," Gohan said with a mouthful of food.

Pan sat down at the kitchen table where her mother had placed a plate of pancakes.

"Wong fu yakkingy foodie?" Gohan asked, still with his mouth full of food.

"Oh, nothing much, probably just wandering around, you know, normal things," Pan replied, seemingly understanding her father's food language.

Gohan exchanged glances with his wife.

"How about training?" He asked after swallowing his mouthful.

The word 'training' reminded Pan of her grandpa, training just wasn't the same without him.

"I don't know, i'm not really in the mood for that," Pan replied, stuffing a pancake in her mouth to prevent herself from crying.

Gohan looked at his wife once more. Noticing this, Pan stopped eating her breakfast.

"Is there something wrong?" Pan asked snootily.

"What? No. Nothings wrong at all. Nothing." Videl quickly answered.

Pan knew perfectly well her mother was lying but thought she better not point it out. She nodded and continued eating her maple syrup smothered pancakes. Videl laughed.

"Something wrong...?" Videl laughed again. "Ahh, something wrong,"

Doing this _totally_ gave it away. Pan was determined to find out what was wrong. No one can keep a secret from Son Pan.

"Ahh, I see now," Vegeta said actually sounding like he understood.

"Just a silly dream, right?" Trunks said hopefully.

Vegeta laughed evilly.

"No," He said bluntly. "I suspect a_ vision_..."

"Dad, you sound like a psychiatrist," Trunks pointed out.

Vegeta stopped to think.

"I do, don't I,"

Vegeta instantly was in the fridge and searching for something to satisfy his undying hunger. Seeing his father had finished talking, Trunks walked up the stairs only to be bombarded with questions from his mother.

"Are you okay? Did your father talk to you? Oh Trunks I hope your okay! _Are you_ okay?"

Trunks caught sight of his little sister poking her tongue out at him from her bedroom doorway. Trunks returned the favour by childishly poking his tongue out at her as well.

"Oh no! Trunks is having seizures!" Bulma cried.

"Shut up woman, there's nothing wrong with him, get over it," Vegeta said struggling with platefuls of food in his arms.

Trunks pulled out of his mothers tight grip and ran back into his bedroom. Trunks' dream was extremely weird and if what Vegeta said was true then he had a lot of story telling to do to Pan and her family.

A/N: More weird dreams . What will happen next? I don't know, I still have to write that but I have a vague idea... let's ask that question again... What will happen next? You'll just have to stay with me to find out. So... tune in to the next time gohangirl7711 decides to update and find out what happens next time on_ Without You_.

Crowd: Ooh.

GohanGirl7711: This chapter seems to have a lot of speech in it.

Crowd: Ahh.

GohanGirl7711: What the heck are you doing?

Crowd Member: He's holding up signs! ::points to spiky haired man in the corner::

GohanGirl7711: ::Looks over to the back of room only to find Goku holding up signs saying 'Applause' and 'Laugh'::

Goku: I'm helping you.

GohanGirl7711: Ugh, what gave you that idea?

Goku: ::sniffles:: Y...you don't like me?

Crowd: ::Starts throwing fruit:: Let him help you!!

GohanGirl7711: ::Shoves fruit down throat of nearest crowd member:: Make me.

Crowd: Okay, okay. ::cowers in corner::

GohaGirl7711: Yeah. You do that. Ooh! Don't forget to review.

Crowd Member: Why should we?

Crowd: Yeah!

GohanGirl7711: Do it...

Crowd: ::cowers in corner again:: Y..yes ma'am

Goku: You are so mean.

GohanGirl7711: Oh, shut up...


	3. Chapter Three: Dreams

Disclaimer: I DON'T own DBZ.

A/N: Okay... I have put my fan fiction on Baka Anime, It is an excellent Anime site with a _cool_ layout and forum, go check it out sometime. You can find the above URL on my bio as well as many others.

Note: Bulla is Bra. The version I have seen is different to some, where Bra is Bulla.

Without You

Chapter 3:_ Dreams_

-#-#-

Pan lay on the grass listening to the birds sing and watching them soar through the sky.

_'I should join them'_ she thought.

Pan stood up and dusted off the bits of grass that were attached to her shirt. She went to take off into the air but was suddenly bowled over by a turquoise blur.

"Oh my god! Pan!" the blur screamed. It was Bulla.

"What do you want?" Pan asked pushing the annoying creature off her.

"I had this dream about you!" She squealed. "You were all like 'la-la-la' and I was all like 'She doesn't even look like Pan' and then the Pan imposter was all like still going 'la-la-la' and then I like... _woke up_..."

Pan stared at Bulla as if she belonged in an insane asylum. "Um, okay... Wow!" Pan said sarcastically.

"Pan!" Bulla whined "You have to listen this is _serious stuff_"

It was very unlikely for Bulla to be serious.

"Okay, okay i'm listening," Pan said.

"Trunks had a dream as well!" Bulla screeched.

Pan blushed. She liked Trunks. She liked Trunks a lot.

"He.. he had a dream about..._me_?" she asked.

Bulla nodded.

"It was really... -"

"A load of crap," Trunks interrupted.

"H..hi Trunks..." Bulla stuttered. "We were just talking about you,"

"Yeah, I know,"

Bulla slowly shuffled away, smiling angelically at her brother. "Eh heh, heh... heh... I got to go now..." Bulla sprinted away from her brother and left Pan and Trunks alone.

"I think I hear my mum calling me..." Pan bolted after Bulla leaving Trunks standing very confused and alone. Trunks smiled, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Tehruunks..."

Trunks stopped. "Who's there?"

"Heh, heh, heh... Tehruunks..."

"What?"

"Do you have any food?" Goten jumped out of the bushes.

'No. Go ask your mum," Trunks replied.

"Good idea..." Goten raced off to go fill his stomach with his mother's _famous_ noodles.

-#-

Pan and Bulla were still running hard, Bulla falling over in laughter every now and then and Pan kept running, a smile on her face.

_'Trunks had a dream about **me**! How cool!' _Pan started to run around, looking like an airplane.

"Uh... Pan! You look like an airplane," Bulla pointed out.

Pan felt like saying "But I am an airplane!". She knew that Bulla would tease her till kingdom come about stating she was an airplane, so instead she just smiled sweetly and continued to soar around making airplane noises.

"Okay... You continue your flying and I'll just leave..."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Crash landing! Crash Landing!" Giru had come out of the Son residence where he was helping Chi Chi with lunch. A surprised Bulla was suddenly bowled over by 'The Airplane" Pan.

"AHH!! I BROKE A NAIL!" Pan mimicked.

"Go away Pan! I did break a nail, see!" Bulla shoved her hand in Pan's face. It was clear. Bulla had broken several nails. She looked like she was about to cry. She held her hand tightly and looked at Pan as if she had just destroyed the world. She stood up and stormed away, mumbling bad things about Pan and how she 'killed' her nails. Pan pissing herself laughing at Bulla. As Bulla turned a corner she and Giru began to laugh together and as unfortunate as it was Bulla came back around the corner to smack Pan fair in the mouth.

"Danger! Danger!" Giru chanted.

Pan got up and flew away from her peeved friend with Giru not far behind.

-#-#-

"You had a dream as well?!?" Trunks asked

"Yes, I've been having them for quite a while now, ever since dad left..." Gohan replied.

"Were they like mine?"

"No. They are different every time and the girl doesn't even look like Pan," Gohan said.

"Long, black hair?" Trunks asked.

Gohan nodded "And black eyes,"

Trunks nodded " Yeah, black eyes..."

Gohan nodded "Very pretty black eyes.."

After a lot of bobbing their heads like parakeets Gohan and Trunks were summoned by Chi Chi for lunch. The Saiyans hoed into their rice. Pan was sitting next to her uncle Goten and was copping nothing but rice in her face.

"It's meant to go in your mouth, not mine," she complained.

"Sfowwy," Goten said.

Pan grumbled and shuffled away from him. The Saiyan's continued to throw food about. When one would run out they would put their bowl beside the others mouth to catch all the food that didn't go into their mouths and ate it for themselves. Food seemed to be the only thing that kept them quiet. Apart from Chi Chi's broom of course. That keeps everyone quiet. But what keeps Chi Chi quiet?

-#-#-

A/N: I hope you liked it !

- GohanGirl7711 -


	4. Chapter Four: Decisions

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ! Don't sue me! I'm poor...

A/N:Yes, "Without You" is back on track and i'm trying to get more updates to you. I'm feeling a bit better now after the weird state I was in -.- Enough about that though. I hope you like this chapter for I put a lot of work into it's length. Not much humor in this chapter though, not that there was ever much, perhaps I should change the second genre to something else... I have had many questions about whether or not this is a T/P. Well It was never planned that way it is going to be an OC fic, so I'm sorry if I ruined some ones hopes but this isn't a T/P however I will upload one soon. T/P's are tha bomb! .! Please keep reading though whether it was a T/P or not you were reading it because you liked it, right?

Note: Bulla is Bra. Different name, same person. I've seen a different version to most of you where Bra is Bulla.

I would like to thank all who reviewed the last three chapters. Thanks guys!

J0J0: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. I hope I didn't ruin your hopes by saying this wasn't a T/P romance. Keep on reading though please. You should create an account so when you review you can choose whether you want to be notified of an update or not. "Author Alerts" I believe they are called however I will notify you of updates no problems there, If you could remind me to do so each time you review that would be great just to ensure I don't forget. .

DBZAngelX: , Wow! I love your stories, thanks for reviewing on mine, it makes me feel special... -.- Lol. I'm glad you liked it. It's cool, because before when I had this story on I deleted it due to... stuff (which I would rather not share 'cause it makes me look like I want a sympathy vote) and now I'm getting totally new readers which is great. It means more to me than you know. I guess we kind of do have the same writing style once you point it out. That must be why I like your writing and you like mine lol!

Without You

Chapter 4: _Decisions_

"Sp...Sp...SPIDER!" Chi Chi screamed. She jumped into Gohan's arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Get rid of it, get rid of it, get rid of it..." she chanted.

Gohan picked it up and put it outside then put his shaking mother down. Chi Chi stood frozen to the spot, her was face pale and she shivered and rocked backwards and forwards. Gohan was used to this behavior having lived with her for his entire life.

"You know about the... dreams... right?" Gohan asked after an awkward silence.

Chi Chi stopped rocking and looked at Gohan suspiciously. She nodded.

"Trunks has been having them too, now Vegeta's the only one left to have them," Gohan explained.

"What about Bulla?" Chi Chi asked.

Gohan sighed. "She had one too,"

"Vegeta could be very well having them too, you know what he's like," Chi Chi complained.

Gohan let a smile cross his face. Chi Chi was right, he very well could have.

"I think it's time we told Pan about them, there's no use in keeping them from her," Gohan suggested.

"But..." Chi Chi protested. "She's too young to understand,"

Gohan sighed. "It may seem that way, ever since dad left she seems to have matured a bit... You know what? I don't really know what to do anymore,"

Tears welled up in Chi Chi's eyes. Goku was gone and Chi Chi knew he wouldn't be coming back this time.

"I think we should tell her," Chi Chi said. "She needs to know,"

Gohan smiled at his mother's indecisive moment. It was very unlike Chi Chi.

"Well let's tell her together then," Gohan offered Chi Chi his arm. Chi Chi smiled at the gentleman in front of her and took his invitation. Together with linked arms they walked off to go find Pan.

Pan through another rock. It collided with a tree and shattered into several pieces. She sub-consciously felt around for another rock. She had used them all up. She sat down and looked at the beautiful scenery. Out of habit, she put her head in her lap. Pan would normally come to her 'secret' place when she was feeling sad, which was almost always. She would think of all the time her grandfather left and then cry with her head in her lap, knowing the fun times would never happen again. When her grandfather left the first time she didn't feel like this.

_'Perhaps I was too young'_ Pan thought _'Or perhaps he came back that time...'_

She got up from her uncomfortable position and faced the breeze. Her hair played across her forehead. She smiled as nice memories flooded her mind.

_'Those were the days... the days I spent with you...'_

"Pan!"

Pan jumped as her father's voice intruded her pleasant thoughts.

"H...hi dad,"

"Come back to the house... it's getting late,"

Pan looked at her grandmother, she held Gohan's arm tightly and smiled apologetically at her, she knew how Pan felt. She wanted to be alone too.

"Go on without us," Chi Chi whispered to Gohan. "I want to talk to her,"

Chi Chi slipped away from Gohan and walked towards her granddaughter. Gohan smiled and left them to talk.

"Oh, Pan..." Chi Chi whispered as she neared her. Pan's sad expression viewable from close up. She hugged her tightly. Pan closed her eyes and let the memories flood her mind once again.

_'Before I leave,'_ she thought.

Pan hugged her grandmother back and together they cried.

"Careful," Pan whispered. "You'll ruin your mascara,"

Chi Chi laughed at her granddaughters strange sense of humor. Goku was gone but she had Pan to help her through it and Pan had Chi Chi.

"We'll do this together," Chi Chi whispered as she pulled away.

"Yeah," Pan agreed, "Together,"

Chi Chi wiped her eyes. "Let's get back, your father is probably worried sick,"

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Gohan exclaimed.

Chi Chi and Pan looked at each other and smiled.

"See, told you," Chi Chi pointed out.

They laughed, irritating Gohan. He straightened his tie, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Panny, we have something to tell you,"

_'He said 'Panny'. Something's wrong,'_ Pan thought.

Videl came into the room.

"No, I want to tell her," she said angrily.

Gohan looked at her in surprise. She knew?

"You're going to get your eyes checked," Videl announced.

Pan gritted her teeth. She didn't want glasses, she'd look like a nerd. Her dad was a good example of that.

"Wow, great," Pan lied.

Gohan laughed nervously and looked at his mother as in to tell her to get rid of Videl.

"Heh heh. Umm... Videl come with me and help me get dinner ready," Chi Chi urged. She grabbed onto the collar of Videl's jacket and dragged her away to the kitchen.

"Gohan straightened his tie. "Heh, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell you, there was something else,"

"NO! NOT BRACES!" Pan screamed, covering her mouth.

"No, you're not getting braces, I wanted to tell you about these... dreams... that everyone has been having,"

Pan pulled her hands away slowly.

"Go on..."

"And uh well, they are about... well... you, and uh, the person who is you always happens to be in a bit of a dilemma or a dark place you see and uh... The person... I mean girl doesn't look like you and uh... Yeah,"

Gohan cleared his throat and loosened his tie hoping Pan took it well. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, except for Vegeta who we don't know about yet,"

Pan nodded her head sagely. (A/N: Aragorn566! Lol! Sorry... let's continue with the story...)

"So is this bad?" Pan asked.

"Huh? What? NO! I mean... no, of course it isn't, it's just strange, that's all," Gohan said hurriedly.

"I've been having them too. I don't know about the girl being called me but there is a girl with black hair and black eyes," pan said.

"That's the one!" Gohan shouted pointing at her. "Very strange..."

It was dinner time in the Son household. No different to lunch apart from the fact it was indoors and there was more food.

"So you told her?" Chi Chi whispered.

Gohan nodded, unable to speak through his mouthful.

"Pan i'm sorry but you have to get glasses," Videl said.

"No! I will not be caught dead in glasses!"

"Well when you die I'll be sure to make someone put glasses on you!" Videl retorted, frustrated with her daughter.

"Oh, gee thanks. You are the nicest mother on Earth," Pan said sarcastically.

Videl's angry expression suddenly changed to a sad and soppy look. "Aww... You think so?" Videl asked taking it literally.

Pan looked at her mother in disgust. "Of course I did mother," she said going along with it. Suddenly she could hear whispers.

_'It's the first sign of insanity Pan,'_ A voice in her head told her.

She looked over at her father and grandmother who were whispering to each other. Pan knew it was about her. She blocked out her mother's tears of joy and concentrated harder on their whispers.

_"How did she take it?"_

_"Pretty good, better than I expected,"_

_"How are we going to tell her about Old Kai's offer?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm dumb..."_

_"I knew that,"_

_"Then why did you ask me?"_

_"Uh... I don't know,"_

_"Okay, back on track then,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"I think we should tell her now, we've been keeping it for a while,"_

_"But Gohan!"_

_"We have to tell her,"_

_"Okay, well i'm not doing it,"_

_"I never asked you to,"_

"GUNSHOT!" Chi Chi screamed breaking their chain of whispers.

"I didn't say you had to do it," Gohan said.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" Videl asked patting her cheeks in a strange sense of terror.

"We're gonna have to," Gohan replied apologetically.

"Okay go ahead then," Pan said. They all jumped in shock as if they only just realized she was present.

"Uh... well... you know... um... okay.... uh.... well... Old Kai has an... Uh... offer," Gohan stuttered.

Pan signaled for him to go on.

"And uh... he wants you to go train with him..." Gohan trailed off with words that sounded like "Sick Leaves".

"Is there such thing as "Sick Leaves"?" Pan asked.

Gohan looked at her in confusion. "So do you... want to go train?" he asked, getting back to the point.

"Well yeah, how long?" Pan asked excited.

Gohan mumbled again.

"Will you cut it out with the sick leaves!" Pan cried.

"I didn't say sick leaves I said... six... years,"

Videl gasped in shock as if she only just found out and Chi Chi's mouth began to wobble as she tried not to cry.

"Do you want to go?"

Pan looked at her father.

_'Perhaps they want to get rid of me, or perhaps they want me to become strong to protect them... or maybe they want me to... have fun,'_ Pan thought.

"I'll have to give this some thought," Pan said.

Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Take your time,"

"Hey Gohan. Has she decided yet?"

Videl fell backwards in her seat, Chi Chi poked herself in the eye with her chop sticks and Gohan spat rice in Pan's face.

"You all seem a little jumpy," Old Kai said.

Videl sat herself calmly at the table again. Chi Chi poked at her rice instead of her eye with her chopsticks and Gohan helped Pan pick the rice off her face.

"We're okay," Videl said folding her hands in her lap.

"Good. Have you decide yet Pan?"

The room buzzed with immediate silence.

"Don't tell me you haven't told her yet?!?" Old Kai screeched.

Gohan covered his ears. " I only just told her," he said, a hint of fright in his voice.

"What?!? You need to decide, NOW! I'll give you a week and a week only to decide! I'm sick of waiting! You Saiyan's think you have all the time in the world! Well I have news for you, you don't!" On that note, Old Kai left.

"You heard the old fart, you better decide quickly!" Chi Chi complained as she expressed her hate for Old Kai.

Pan stood up and ran to her room to think about Old Kai's offer. She swore he was some kind of criminal giving her only one week, what cheek. She sat down on her bed and pulled bits of rice out of her hair. She sighed. This was going to be hard. She fell backwards onto her bed, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A/N:Did you like it? This chapter was a bit different to the others, a new spark of inspiration you might say. It was just a tad longer than the others I guess. 53KB! That's over half of the size of the previous three chapters! Wow... I want to get the action in there a little quicker than what was planned. I hope you enjoyed it!

-Love Always GohanGirl7711-


	5. Chapter Five: Deprivation

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ! Don't sue me! I'm poor...

A/N: I have been hit severely with the 'writer's-block-stick' and I'll tell you now, it hurts. I have every aspect planned out and pinned to the wall (not literally) but don't know how to write it... Well here goes!

Note: Bulla is Bra. Different name, same person. I've seen a different version to most of you where Bra is Bulla.

I would like to thank all who reviewed the last three chapters. Thanks guys!

DBZAngelX: Aww, gee thanks. It helps me more than you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Without You

Chapter 5: _ i Deprivation /i _

Pan sat bolt upright mumbling something about sick leaves. She sighed in relief as her surroundings came into a clear yet, blurry view.

"Day one..." she whispered as she briefly gasped for air. She fell back pulling the covers away from her face. Her arm had pins and needles and it appeared she had lost a bed sock. She sighed then ripped off the covers. At the end of her bed lay a crumpled up navy blue bed sock that matched the other on her left foot. She tore it off and placed them both in a corner of her room. She stripped off her pajamas and pulled on her usual red top and grey three-quarter pants. She reached in her drawer for a pair of purple socks then knelt down to get her shoes. Pan looked at herself in the mirror. Something was missing. She touched the top of her head and sighed. She wouldn't put it on. For one, it made her look like she was wearing a torn rag and secondly it hurt to think about it. Instead she pulled her coal black hair into two pigtails that sat contently at the side of her head. Pan smiled in satisfaction at how she looked.

"Different... Yet, stylish," she assured herself.

Once again she smiled briefly with a short feeling of satisfaction as she opened her bedroom door. Pan was met by the usual smell of pancakes. She stepped out taking in the sweet smell only to be picked up and slung over Videl's shoulder.

"What are you doing?!?" Pan asked furiously.

"We're going to get your eyes checked," Videl explained.

"I can walk myself you know," Pan pointed out.

Videl put her down and smiled. "Okay," She rushed down the stairs.

Pan shook her head and went back into her room. Strangely she looked at herself in the mirror and thought twice about her pigtails. She savagely ripped them out in hatred for herself. She threw the ties at them mirror and ripped at her hair with her brush. She then pulled out her orange bandana and put it on. It didn't feel right not to wear it. She had to, it was as if it were calling to her. She chucked the thought aside and neatened herself up. Pan walked through the open doorway of her room, half expecting to be picked up again and slung over her mothers shoulder. She walked down the stairs and greeted her parents. Her father was hoeing in food so he wouldn't be late, and wouldn't go hungry. Her mother was cooking pancakes in her white, frilly apron. Pan quite liked the way her mother looked in it. She smiled to herself. If only she was that pretty. If only the things she did were appreciated. Gohan stood up, snapping Pan's thoughts.

"See you this afternoon," he kissed each of his present family members, picked up his briefcase and left.

Pan sat at the table and ate her breakfast silently as Videl cleaned up her husband's mess.

"We will go after you've finished your breakfast," Videl said. Pan nodded in disgust.

"What? Don't you like the pancakes?"

"No. They are fine," Pan said bluntly. Videl nodded.

"Panny, I know -"

"Don't call me Panny," Pan whispered harshly.

"I...I'm sorry Pan... I just... Well..." Videl sighed and retreated from the table.

Pan shoved the last pancake involuntarily into her mouth and kept on pushing it in until it fit. She struggled to chew it but eventually ate it.

"Ready," Pan notified her mother as she stood up and straightened her clothes.

Videl wiped her hands on her apron then pulled it off. "Great," she said hanging it from a hook beside the fridge.

Videl pulled down her sleeves and put on her jacket that was resting on the chair beside Pan. She picked up her capsule car and her keys.

"Shall we?"

Videl and Pan left their house. Videl locked the door. Not that she needed to. Not many people came into the country but she did it out of habit from living in the city for twenty years where she was famous and people would have been happy with a hair brush she had touched. Videl sighed as she remembered her past life. Ever since she met Gohan, things seemed to brighten up for her. Videl looked down at her daughter. Then Pan came and brightened her life even more.

"Where are you going?"

Pan and Videl spun around only to see the most annoying Kai they knew.

"To get Pan's eyes checked," Videl retorted.

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am,"

"No you are not," Old Kai crossed his arms.

"And why aren't we going?" Videl asked.

"Because, once Pan starts her training she will not need glasses, it is foolish,"

Videl grabbed her daughters' hand. "Who said she wanted to go?"

Old Kai laughed. "Saiyans are very predictable, you should know Videl having lived with them for so long," A smile spread across Old Kai's face,

Videl sighed. "What do you want Kai?"

"Pan will not get glasses and if you buy them I will personally snap them,"

"I will snap you," Videl whispered harshly.

Old Kai laughed. "See you soon Pan,"

In an instant he disappeared.

Videl sighed and pulled on the door handle cursing as she remembered it was locked. She still held her daughters hand tightly. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. In frustration she threw the keys down on the table near the door and left her daughter in the doorway. Pan watched her mother as she stormed through the house putting things away. She was angry. Pan knew what was wrong. It was Old Kai. Videl didn't want Pan to go. Pan smiled in guilt. But she wanted to go. Pan wanted to go train. It would keep her mind of her grandfather. It would help. Pan closed the door behind her and went up to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror for the third time today and pulled off her bandana. She lay down on her bed and brought her mind into a deep state of thought.

i 'I'm going, I don't care what mum wants, I want to train, I don't want to live in pain anymore, I want it to go away,' /i 

i 'It's all about what you want, isn't it Pan,' /i A voice inside her head sneered.

Pan closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up and looked heaven wards.

"Old Kai? I know you can hear me, I wanted to tell you something... I want to go,"

Chi Chi cried into Gohan's chest.

"Well, I'll see you in six years then," Pan said as no one talked.

Bulla hugged her with Trunks not far behind. In the Breifs children's lead, everyone got their little cuddle from Pan. Chi Chi clung on tightly as she wet Pan's shirt with her tears.

i We will miss you Son Pan, come back to us soon. /i 

A/N: Uh... question. Do you think I should make Pan cold and icy in future chapters or happy and bubbly? Your thoughts will be appreciated. The end was a bit rushed sorry 'bout that. Same as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!

i -Love Always GohanGirl7711- /i 


	6. Chapter Six: Simple & Clean

Disclaimer:I'm sick of putting this disclaimer so from now on if you want a disclaimer go to the previous five chapters. Stuff it.

A/N: I am officially crippled from being hit by that bloody "Writers-Block-Stick"™. Also I am working on a few new fics so that's kind of pulling me down too. At least _they_ don't have sticks... Or do they?!? Buh, Buh, Bow!

Well most of my reviewers voted for the way they would like to see Pan, Thanks everyone! The majority said they would like Pan served cold and icy. So here she is, Son Pan, just the way you like her :P Hee hee. Enjoy!

I would like to thank all who reviewed the last three chapters. I, however, will not be putting review replies or thank yous (not that "yous" is a word) because it takes up an awful amount of space causing me to miscalculate the length of my chapters. I also will not be e-mailing any one for when I update. If you do not have an account, create one. If you do have an account however, let me introduce you to my favourite feature of the reviewing system, "Author's Alerts". These clever little things send you an e-mail of when the author you have chosen to have you alerted, updates any of their stories or better yet, creates them. If you wish to continue reading I suggest you use the above methods. Thank you and have a nice day.

Aragorn566: LOL! I just had to put the sagely nodding! I couldn't help myself. Glad you liked it :D.

DBZAngelX: Hmm, well I couldn't really imagine her like that myself, I'm glad you said cold and icy because I just can't write her happy. I don't know what it is, I just can't. I kind of like to portray myself or the way I feel in the main character, I guess happy and bubbly doesn't fit the criteria so that is perhaps the reason.

Jumper Prime: That point can be argued Jumper Prime! Let me rephrase that... _Will_ be argued! If Pan was to be happy she would enjoy fights however if Pan was to be cold then she would also enjoy it. How is this so? Well... You know Vegeta, how he enjoys fighting because he wins mostly and also for his pride as a Saiyan Prince? Well, I guess it would be like that in a way. She may appear more happy when she is bubbly but truly she is as well when she is cold and icy but just does not show it. I hope I have put up a good argument :D Perhaps you have a point to make too, feel free to tell me your opinion for I would really enjoy hearing it. Thank you for reviewing, I am truly glad you like my story.

Without You

Chapter 6: _Simple & Clean_

_"Pan, I'll miss you. Come back to me, okay?"_

_"Sure Bulla. I'll come back, don't you worry."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah... Promise."_

_"Um, Pan?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Um_

_"You show that old fart what you can do."_

_"Yeah... I sure will . See ya Bulla."_

_"Bye."_

_"...Bye."_

_You're giving me too many things_

_lately you're all I need_

_you smiled at me and said,_

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does this mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before...

Pan woke up and looked around. Her friends were scattered around the room snoring and twitching in their sleep. She looked at the TV, it was all fuzzy. She threw the multiple cushions off her lap and searched for the remote.

"Where is the god darn thing?" she whispered angrily.

She caught sight of it on her friends chest. She walked over to him and pulled the remote savagely out of his hands. She turned off the television leaving the room in a deadening silence. Her green-haired friend started snoring again. Pan looked over at him.

Felix. She had met him when she was with her grandfather and Trunks. They were about to be sucked into a star and just managed to pull out alive thanks to Giru and her grandfather they weren't. He was two years younger than her. He had green hair and a ghostly white face. She shoved a cushion in his mouth hoping it would shut him up. She then turned around to face her other friends.

Then there was Jak. (A/N: Imagine Jak off Jak & Daxter. He is _so _cool! I just had to have a character like him! Okay... I'll shut up and get back to the story.) The guy with the remote. In fact the guy who always had the remote. He was always watching TV and eating. He also loved to fight, just like Pan. Alongside TV and sponge cake it was his favourite thing to do. He had gravity-defying blonde hair and azure eyes that sparkled with mischief. Giru's best 'buddy'. Pan rolled her eyes and spun around. She almost tripped over.

"Whoa! Watch where you're sleeping Neko!" she growled in frustration.

Neko moaned and buried her head in the cushion she held. Pan stepped over her and into the bathroom. Neko was Jak's twin sister. She had dark blue hair put in several braids, her eyes were a stormy grey. She was very bossy especially to her brother Jak. Pan still considered her a good friend though. She was mostly cool.

Pan looked at herself. She wore a yellow bandana and a baggy white, long sleeved shirt. She looked down in confusion. It all seemed so familiar. Why hadn't she noticed? She cast the thought aside and fixed up her long black hair which she had tied into two plaited pigtails. She straightened her black shorts and yanked on the chain a little. It seemed familiar too. She rubbed her eyes then left the room. Her friends were all waking up and pulling them selves out of the way. Pan grumpily strode through and into the kitchen. Her friends ignored it knowing it was her normal behavior. She would never talk much and was always so secretive. She would train in private. Pan was partly angry at her grandfather and mostly because of Old Kai. He threw her out because she was being stubborn. Pan wasn't entirely happy about that. She sat down at the kitchen table and ate her bowl of cereal. It was six o'clock in the morning. A bit early for the four teenagers. Pan thought of her family and friends. It had been three years this since she had left. This was the very exact day.

_'I had that stupid nightmare again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I keep on having it, every year? It's just... stupid! I'm sick of it! I thought I would be over it by now. It has been three years,'_ Pan thought. _'It's of the same thing every time. Where I was talking to Bulla then all of a sudden this stupid song plays... What trash...'_

"Pan!" Felix whined "Have you seen my uh... head thingo?"

Pan looked at him. "No,"

"Okay then," Felix left the room.

Jak came running in and opened up the fridge. "Where is? Where is it? Where is it?" He frantically searched through the fridge.

"AHA!" he pulled out a half eaten block of chocolate. "Found ya," he raced out in a starry eyed manor.

Pan grumbled and continued eating her breakfast quietly. Neko crept in and picked something off the counter trying not to disturb Pan knowing she would crack soon. She slowly backed out of the kitchen. Pan instantly turned her head and glared at Neko. Neko laughed nervously and backed out faster. Pan grumbled. She straightened her clothes and gasped as she suddenly realized something. It was her she was...

"The girl..." Pan whispered.

She looked down at her clothes and compared every single aspect of herself to the girl. Her mouth was left wide open in shock causing half chewed, milky corn flakes to dribble down her chin. She rapidly washed her bowl and put it away then ran into the bathroom again.

"Why do I feel so un clean?" she whispered. "I have to get these off...,"

Pan stripped off her clothes and got into the shower where she thoroughly washed herself. She got out and dressed into something totally different to what she wore before. She felt somewhat, cleaner. Pan left the bathroom and entered the room where her friends resided. Neko was filing her nails, Jak was gnawing on chocolate and Felix was ironing his beloved headband.

"Do... You guys want to go for a walk?" Pan asked.

Felix instantly jumped up. "Yeah sure,"

"Let me get Giru!" Jak said.

Neko stood up and stretched. "Hurry up Jak," she ordered her brother.

Jak came running out with Giru smothered in his arms. "Okay, let's go,"

Giru didn't say anything as they left to go for their walk. He was keeping something. He knew something that Pan didn't.

"So then I said..." Neko carried on with some ridiculous story that only Felix was listening to. Pan ignored her and continued to walk, appearing to be deep in thought. Giru looked over at her.

"Giru, Giru," he chanted.

He looked over again. Pan had changed a lot in the past three years. Giru missed the old Pan, the Pan that used to be happy and always having fun, always laughing. Giru moved on to her shoulder. Pan looked down at her robotic friend and smiled.

"Hey Giru," she said.

"Giru, Giru,"

She smiled again.

"And then that's when I turned around and full on..."

Out of no where a beam of energy shot at Neko, just missing her. She squeaked and hid behind Felix. Pan spun around and looked at the evil cloaked figure standing on top of a building. Neko started to cry and nibble on Felix's shirt. Pan growled and shot up into the air ready for battle. This was the day Old Kai was training her for. But was it supposed to come so soon?

A/N: It was the short version of Simple & Clean because I didn't have the long version and couldn't be bothered to get the long one. That chapter was short but I couldn't think of anything else to write, you know what that sticks like! Should I put Pan in the microwave? Or keep her in the freezer? . That's lamer than all the big words and sentence structures that I use oO I'll cut it out now. I understand that I am scaring some people... Sorry :P

GOKU: Will Pan actually fit in the microwave?

GOHANGIRL7711: I dunno... How about the oven?

GOKU: Yeah, pull out the shelves so she can fit!

GOHANGIRL7711: Great idea Goku!

PAN: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

GOKU: Heh, heh... Come here...

PAN: NO! GO AWAY FREAKS!

GOKU: It's not as if we're gonna eat you! We just want to warm you up! Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your lips are like... Blue and your face is white.

PAN: ::Giggles and thinks to self "The wonders of make-up":: Oh... Yes... Of course... Cold!

GOHANGIRL7711: ::Watches Goku chase Pan with oven mitt:: Okay... Well while we try and warm up Pan you can ponder over... Something worth pondering over! But for now i'm outta here!

GOKU: Bye! ::Stops chasing Pan and waves with his oven mitt::

PAN: ::Stops to catch her breath:: Help... Me... ...Oh yeah! Bye!

GOHANGIRL7711: I'd keep running if I were you Pan... Hee hee! Bye everyone!

_-Love Always GohanGirl7711- And Goku & Pan._


	7. Chapter Seven: Manifestation

A/N: EVERYONE! COMMEND COSMICTWILIGHT! SHE HAS HER AUTHOR ALERTS BACK!!! :P See, she uses her author's alerts... Unlike some people... I hope you like this chapter for in it we meet our new villain! How will Pan and our new fighters make fun of him? Umm, incase no one read my bio page after I next update Ethereal Messengers, which will be a while, i'm quite stuck, I will be going on hiatus. I will be writing several chapters and maybe updating here and there so use your AAs! My friend said they way I included songs into my story was "Unique" (Whatever Em). What do you guys think? I'd love your feedback.

WARNING: A bit of swearing.

Cosmictwilight: WOOT! Cookies for you :P

DBZAngelX: You deleted your story. :( One thing that really craps me is that I wanted to ask you who Paris was because I forgot to do it in my review.

Animemastr21: Heh, I didn't expect you to review, it was a bit of a shock. A bit...

Yeah, I know I said no more review replies but I will if I want... BITE ME!

Without You

Chapter 7: Manifestation

_"Remember your promise Pan!"_

_"Yeah, I will Trunks,"_

_"Great. I'm looking forward to fighting you again!"_

_"Uh... Yeah, me too,"_

_"Heh, don't get too excited,"_

_"Sorry..."_

_"No worries. One thing, don't forget me, okay?"_

_"What?... I'll never forget you Trunks..."_

Pan growled and shot upwards to her new found annoyance. He laughed evilly and fled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Pan cried.

To her surprise he circled down onto a damp rooftop from the previous night's rain.

"What's with him? Doing what Pan says... Villains these day..." Neko scoffed rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" Pan asked sternly as she landed a few feet away from her new enemy.

"I want _you_ Son Pan,"

"EW! Do you realize how wrong that sounds Pan? He wants _you_," Neko cried.

"Shut up Neko... Just shut up," Jak said.

Pan grinned. "Why is this?" she asked.

"You offend me deeply,"

"Heh, that's nice. What's your name old man?"

"My name?" he asked, seemingly ignoring the 'old man' remark. "Clifford,"

He outstretched his hand.

"Oh!" Neko cried. "I know you!"

"You do?" Pan asked.

"Yes, it's Clifford," she looked at Pan as if she had been in a hole for all her life unaware of what happened in the world. "You know... Clifford... The big red dog,"

"Er... Neko...?" Felix asked. "You are so... dumb,"

"You are not my sister, you are not my sister, you are NOT my sister..." Jak chanted.

"I AM NOT CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG! DO I LOOK LIKE A DOG?"

Pan snorted, Felix tried not to laugh Jak lightly sniggered and Neko observed him closely.

"Well... You sort of do... An ugly dog maybe. Take off your hood," she ordered.

Clifford smiled then slowly took it off.

"Gross..." Pan scoffed.

Neko looked as if she was about to vomit.

"Put the hood... Back on..." Pan ordered.

His skin wrinkled up in a smile revealing both several holes and black teeth. He licked his dry, cracked lips.

"Put it away!" Neko commanded.

Clifford's face curled up in what seemed like a big grin. His skin only just stretching across his face.

"Son Pan, let's get this over with,"

"What?" Pan asked rudely.

"Your death fool," Clifford scoffed.

"OH! Your death, okay,"

"No, your death,"

"Your making it sound like i'm going to murder you, just accept that you are going to die, okay?"

"No. You don't understand... YOU will be dieing,"

"Uh huh, sure..."

"Cut it out you insolent Saiyan!"

"Okay... You're right, let's get this over with,"

Neko started to sniffle. "Come back alive Pan," she said while waving a handkerchief for some strange reason.

Pan shook her head in pity for her friends lack of intellect and turned to face Clifford properly. "Bring it, punk,"

Clifford laughed evilly and floated into the air. Pan stood in an attacking stance, ready for battle.

_"Pan, you can't ever let that Old Kai better you, okay?"_

_"Um... Okay... Why?"_

_"Because... I don't like him,"_

_"Uncle Goten!"_

_"Okay, okay, just promise me you won't lose a battle to anyone while you're gone, okay?"_

_"No prob,"_

_"Excellent, now how about some ice cream?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Sweet, let's go,"_

"Let's go Clifford!"

Pan smiled. _'I won't let you down Uncle Goten,'_.

"Let's," Clifford agreed.

Pan shot forward and stumbled as Clifford disappeared. Evil imp-like laughs could be heard in the distance.

"Not me, my... Friends," Clifford teased.

"_You_ have friends? You're kidding, right?" Neko asked.

"Shut up Neko," Jak said.

"Behold!" Clifford shouted upraising his arms. "My mechanical minions!"

From the dark depths of the city below the tall building they were hovering above came mechanical, small creatures.

"Mechanical minions? They are more like midgets," Neko pointed out.

Pan snorted. "Yeah, we'll kick their arses,"

"We sure will," Felix agreed.

"We'll see," In an instant Clifford disappeared from sight and left our new fighters to fight his mechanical midg... I mean, minions.

Jak shot forwards to punch the mechanical midget then withdrew in great pain.

"Ow! My hand! What did you do you cu-"

At that instant Felix had shot a small green collection of energy at a midget interrupting Jak's pathetic swearing rant.

"I rock," Felix said bluntly. He winked at Neko.

Competitively, Pan outstretched her arm and pointed her finger at her enemy. She shot a golden stream of energy at the minion and managed to collect several others with it, their remains lying on the roof. She smiled with a deep sense of satisfaction at her accomplishment. She glared at Felix, daring him to do better.

"You think you are good, don't you?"

"I know i'm good,"

They laughed together.

"Ready? One... Two... THREE!"

-#-#-

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"I think she's... Hyperventilating," Bulla said staring at Chi Chi in deep sympathy. Her gaze swapped to Videl who was incessantly patting her cheeks.

"Talk about obsessed, right mum? Mum?"

Bulma was ironically biting her nails and rocking backwards and forwards in her chair.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?" she chanted.

"I don't know! Um... have some chocolate!" Trunks suggested in hope that it would stop his mother from ruining her nails and then complaining afterwards.

He turned back to the computer screen where on it was Pan competitively slaughtering her mechanical enemies with Felix. They hadn't seemed to notice everyone was watching them. Trunks started to bite his fingernails. He woke up from his daydream and looked at his nails in disgust. he threw his hand aside and sighed as her stared at Pan and her new friends on the unnecessarily oversized computer screen.

"Well we are obviously going to have to do something, get a ship ready or something Bulma, we need to get there _now_," Gohan said.

"A ship? That would be too slow, we need Kakarot, but because he's not here, we will have to improvise,"

"With what Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"The Kais of course,"

Everyone's face seemed to light up at the clever suggestion the Saiyan prince had made.

"Beats eating chocolate!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Sure does," Bulla agreed. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Dad, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, you are in charge of the... Kai thing. Mum, you and me will... Monitor... The situation. Chi Chi, Videl... You can make some tea,"

Everyone took their orders from Bulla and went to complete the task they were set by the teenager.

-#-#-

"Is that it?... Too easy,"

Pan nodded in agreement with her friend Felix. She let out a sigh of relief then quickly took it back as she remembered Clifford was still lingering in a dark corner.

"Giru, Giru!"

Giru came flying out of a small nook waving his little robotic arms and legs about frantically.

"Clifford go that way!" he said pointing in the opposite direction to which he was facing.

After following their mechanical buddy they came to an assembly of trees.

"You're not going in there are you?" Neko asked, once again nibbling on Felix's shirt.

"We are Neko, you don't have to come," Pan said teasingly.

"What? No! No way, i'm coming too," Neko replied.

Pan giggled and placed her hands behind her head as she walked into the cluster of trees. She turned around and saw Neko standing all alone. Her legs wobbled and her head turned from side to side in a paranoid manor.

"Hurry up Neko!"

"Yes, hurry, hurry, hurry," Clifford said.

He grabbed Pan by the throat from behind. She twisted clockwise out of his grip and blasted him with her energy. She smiled in contentment as the smoke cleared. To her surprise Clifford stood unharmed in front of her.

"Nice try Son Pan, now witness where the true essence of my race comes from. Our true power!"

He placed his arm out straight and opened his hand. His eyes sparkled in several different colours as his pupils disappeared. His cloak flapped in the sudden gust of wind. It became stronger and knocked each of the warriors to the ground as Clifford recited ancient words from his ancestral race.

"Cut it out, can't you fight us properly?"

Clifford remained silent. He seemed possessed. Pan suddenly felt drowsy.

"What's... Happening?"

Her surroundings became blurry and she slowly fell asleep, dead to the world.

-#-#-

GOHANGIRL711: Clifford... What was I on when I came up with that name? Must've still been going with the humor thing... You know... Clifford the big red dog... From the children's picture books...

GOKU: Well... That was a few months ago...You know I'm getting old and can't remember what you were on...

GOHANGIRL7711: Er... Old? But you're a half pint.

PAN: Yeah, you're smaller than _me_.

GOKU: Hey! Cut it out!

PAN: ::slowly walks away::

GOHANGIRL7711: HEY! Where are you going...? The oven is that way! ::points to oven::

GOKU: Quick get her!

PAN: Ah, crap... Well GG hopes you enjoyed the chapter and wants you to review, so don't let her down! Ooh! Also she says goodbye until the next time she updates because she is going on hiatus. BYE!

_-Love Always GohanGirl7711- Goku & Pan._


	8. Chapter Eight:

**A/N:** Question. Do you think I should write a sequel for this perhaps... you guys don't know how it's going to end though, but still... do you think I should? More importantly, do you want me to?

**DBZAngelX:** Paris is Valese? You're kidding... -.- Ah, crap. That totally stuffs my story line. I was gonna have it the same way you did... Where they got married and stuff... Do you mind if I keep it the way I was gonna have it? You know I didn't copy you, right? So... if it's cool with you I'll keep it the way it was. I totally understand if you say no.

**Animemastr21:** A shock to me because you never watched GT and I thought you didn't like it therefore I didn't think my story interested you. Clearly it does because I can tell you actually read it whereas others I am not so sure about. But thank you, I am honored to have such a nice reader. Oh, and yes, Felix was flirting with Neko :D A part of the chapter that was missed by most, but thank you for noticing :D I'm not sure if I wanna make them a couple... What do you think?

**Aragorn566:** Didn't forget what? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Not sarcasm BTW. I really don't understand what you are going on about.

Without You

**Chapter 8: Realization**

At this time, the two Kai's had appeared and were watching the computer screen with a keen interest.

"Foolish Kai!" Vegeta spat "You told us everything would be fine, you told us that Pan was a good fighter and can beat any body! You were wrong you idiot!"

At this point Vegeta was foaming at the mouth and his face was bright red.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Chi Chi screamed while shaking her eldest son, Gohan.

"I don't know, we'll work something out mum, don't worry,"

"Don't worry? That's your daughter out there and all you can do is sit here and not worry?"

"I am worried, trust me, but there's no use in going psycho over it all,"

"Me? Going psycho? What are you talking about?"

Gohan half expected his mother to start twitching but was let down when all she did was pull savagely at her hair.

"Yes... i'm sure mother, i'm sure,"

Goten and Trunks were formulating a plan while Vegeta throttled Old Kai as everyone else bit their nails.

"That sounds good... hey, everyone! We have an idea, Vegeta, Gohan and Kibito-Kai are going to the planet to go search for everyone and if you need help, me and Trunks will be here waiting as your reinforcements," Goten announced.

"You can come too ancestor," Kibito-Kai said.

"NO?!? You can go with the Saiyans and get killed, i'm not coming," Old Kai protested "Do you know who this man is? Twenty three years ago during the extremely short, yet evil, reign of Kid Buu Clifford's planet was one of those destroyed, Goku only chose to wish back Earth but none others. Of course this remains on his conscience but Clifford wants revenge for his planet and I do not want to be included,"

"All you had to say was no," Chi Chi said "Kibito-Kai only asked if you wanted to come, not to get a lecture,"

"Well it sure explains a lot though, that's why he's after Pan because she is Goku's granddaughter... Why not us?" Trunks asked.

"Pan is younger and can not go Super Saiyan so she would be weaker... no offence to Pan of course," Goten explained.

"How dare you say that?!?" Old Kai screamed "Pan is an excellent fighter her techniques are flawless, half of her ability I have not even taught her, even Goku hasn't, Pan puts a lot of pressure on herself and as a result is possibly the best fighter after Vegeta or perhaps... even better,"

Vegeta smiled at the title, now Kakarot had gone he was number one, he was the best. Gohan felt slightly guilty for what he had said but knew that Pan would forgive him, he didn't know a single thing about her new strengths or about herself for that matter.

"Well, let's go, we're wasting time," Kibito-Kai suggested.

Vegeta removed himself from his place against the wall. He grabbed viciously at Kibito's collar. Gohan handed his wife his jacket, tie and glasses, he gave her a brief kiss.

"Be careful," Videl whispered.

Gohan smiled, "Sure will,"

He undid his top button and turned to Kibito-Kai. Chi Chi came racing in with a brown paper bag trying to make Gohan take sandwiches incase he got hungry. Gohan politely refused and signaled for Kibito-Kai to hurry and leave before his mother shoved the paper bag down his throat. Kibito-Kai smiled nervously in acknowledgement as Gohan gripped tightly to his arm.

"We'll be back, promise," Gohan said as he saluted. In an instant they disappeared from sight and into the unknown.

-#-#-

Vegeta, Kibito-Kai and Gohan were searching frantically through the rubble for the four teenagers. What used to be a plantation of lush green trees was now a pile of burning debris. Clifford made sure he destroyed everything in the forest.

"Found one," Vegeta announced.

He was hanging Felix upside down. Kibito-Kai shook his head at the carelessness of his Saiyan friend. Vegeta threw Felix at Gohan who caught him with ease. He lay him down carefully.

"Don't celebrate yet, we've only found one," Kibito-Kai said.

"We weren't celebrating," Vegeta grumbled.

"Then why are there multi-coloured streamers hanging out of your pants?"

Vegeta looked at his behind and there were clearly multi-coloured streamers hanging out of his pants. His face went a bright red as he clawed at his backside until the streamers came out. At this point, Gohan and Kibito-Kai were on the floor almost piddling themselves with laughter. Vegeta grumbled at them and continued his search amongst the rubble.

"Giru, Giru,"

From underneath the burning debris, Pan's mechanical friend popped up dragging Neko behind him. She was mumbling things about red dogs. She smiled at the sight of Gohan.

"Pan? Did you cut your hair and spike it up? You look like a man, and your chest is more muscular... have you been body building? It looks like you have no boobs," Neko mumbled.

She giggled and fell into unconsciousness. Gohan smiled thankfully as her gibbering stopped and placed her beside Felix. Two left

"Aha!" Kibito cried triumphantly.

He pulled from beneath the rubble a dirty shoe and sighed at the false alarm.

"Woops, my bad, only a shoe,"

He threw the shoe and pursued his hunt.

Kibito stopped and sat on a rock that protruded from the earth. He wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve as the sun beat heavily down on him and his companions.

"We saw them! They have to be here, where else could they have gone?" Vegeta cried in frustration.

"We were inattentive for at least five minutes, several events could have occurred during that time, he could have taken them," Kibito explained.

"Well here's another one," Gohan announced as he pulled Jak from beneath the rubble.

"Excellent, now there's only Pan left,"

It seemed strange, only Pan was left to find they had found everyone else first. Perhaps it was just coincidental or perhaps it wasn't.

"Clifford take Pan, Pan not here," Giru said.

"WHAT?!? AND YOU JUST FAILED TO TELL US THAT I SUPPOSE?!?"

Giru covered his head with his arms.

"Giru thought you knew, Giru thought you knew!" he chanted.

Vegeta growled.

"Where did they take her?"

"Giru don't know,"

"What are we supposed to do then?"

"Oh come on Vegeta, you should be able to think of something, you are the prince of Saiyans,"

Before them stood Clifford holding Pan by one leg upside down.

"Let go of her," Gohan ordered.

"Make me,"

"Fine!" Vegeta cried.

He shot forwards and punched Clifford several times. Clifford got annoyed with the pest and threw him aside with great force.

"Wish my planet back and I will give you Pan,"

"We can't the Dragon Balls are recuperating from the over-use of their positive energy," Gohan explained.

Clifford shook Pan violently making Gohan notice what was at stake.

"The Namekkian Dragon Balls Saiyan," Clifford snarled.

"No! Soon they will overflow with negative energy and we will have to deal with the consequences!" Gohan protested.

"We? I'm not going to help you, it is your fault for not wishing back my planet,"

"My father would have done it... but... but..."

"But nothing! Your father is an inconsiderate bastard who doesn't care about any one but himself," Clifford snarled "What about the times he left you when you were only young, hmm? You remember, right?"

Gohan growled, what Clifford was saying was true, and also unheard of. No one ever dare say it, as much as they knew it in deep in their hearts they never thought it twice, Goku was a good guy, always saving Earth but sometimes there were more important things rather than Earth and fighting, watching his granddaughter grow up being one of them, something he had missed entirely.

"I agree, he is inconsiderate, he did leave me and my family but he always did the right thing by earth and whenever he left he wasn't only thinking of Earth but he was thinking of himself too, I agree but if he had the choice he would have saved your planet too,"

_"It's for the good of the Earth, I'll come back soon, don't you worry"_

_Gohan nodded slightly pushing his tiny, clenched fists into his eyes to hopefully stop the waterworks._

_"Don't cry Gohan, I'll be back soon, I promise,"_

_"Promise?" Gohan sobbed._

_"Yeah,"_

_"Bye daddy,"_

_"Bye son, take care of your mother... Piccolo! I'm ready!"_

_Raditz fidgeted around in Goku's arms as Piccolo readied himself for his ultimate attack._

_"No, I am Raditz, the mighty Saiyan warrior! You can't defeat me!"_

_"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"_

_From Piccolo's fingertips came an orange beam that swirled down and into Raditz' chest going through both him, and Goku._

_"Daddy!" Gohan cried as he saw the blood pour from his father's chest. His motionless body hit the ground with a light thud. His expressionless face turned towards his son as his body bounced up and down._

_"DADDY!"_

Gohan clenched his fist as he remembered that autumn afternoon, it was a terrible day, a day of destruction as death played before his eyes. His father's next departure flowed through his head.

_"It's the only way Gohan... i'm sorry,"_

_Tears streamed down his son's face creating mud as it mingled with the dirt from his battle._

_"There has to be another way!"_

_"No Gohan, it's too late now, I'll come back,"_

_Gohan screamed as his father saluted and left silently._

_"DADDY!"_

Gohan remembered that day too, how could he forget? The day his father left, the day he killed Cell.

_Trunks fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. A gaping hole in his chest spurted with blood, covering his Saiyan armor. Gohan felt rage and hate towards Cell building inside him, Cell had killed too many people. He moved forward to have a shot at Cell once more but was cut off by Vegeta who, in a blind rage, shot forward and pounded at Cell who just laughed at his pathetic attempt at revenge._

_"First you kill Kakarot then you kill my son! You will pay!"_

_Cell laughed and thrust Vegeta into the ground. In his hand formed a small ball of energy. No more death would go on in front of his eyes, no more. Gohan moved swiftly in front of Vegeta as he was struck by Cell's energy._

_"Foolish boy, you could have stayed unscathed but instead you decided to risk your life for another, I will never understand you pathetic Saiyans,"_

_Vegeta groaned as he tried to get up, he looked at Gohan. His arm was dead and dripped with blood._

_"I'm... sorry," he whispered to Gohan as he collapsed back into the dirt._

_Gohan had enough, Cell would soon be no more._

That was a long time ago, Goku had come back that time, he had taken his time but came. If only he came back now when he was needed most.

_"Sure Shenron, I'll train with you, I just want to say goodbye to my family first,"_

_"What? You're going? Goku, not again,"_

_"Sorry Chi Chi but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity,"_

_"Well you have another lifetime to live, I don't Goku, you know that perfectly well,"_

_Chi Chi turned away from her husband, Goku didn't know what to say. He looked up into his wife's eyes as tears decorated her face. She frowned, showing her true age._

_"You can't go, I still haven't learnt heaps of stuff yet, who will teach me?" Pan asked._

_"You will have to teach yourself Pan, I know you can do it," Goku encouraged._

_Pan scrunched up her eyes as tears rolled down her face, she nodded and bowed her head, several sobs escaping her mouth as she gasped for air._

_"I'm sorry," Goku whispered as he stepped onto Shenron's long, scaly body._

"You do remember, don't you?" Clifford snarled as he saw Gohan scrunch his face up.

"My father has gone and I must say it was fun while it lasted but now all that matters is my remaining family members and you have one, give back my daughter Clifford or you will pay the consequences,"

"Me and your daughter are going on a field trip to New Namek, see you there,"

Clifford waved and disappeared before Gohan's eyes as Vegeta pulled himself from the debris.

"Well, we'll just have to go to New Namek then," Kibito suggested.

"No, I have a plan," Vegeta sneered "Take us back to Capsule Corporation,"

-#-#-

"A Super Saiyan four again? You sure you can pull it off?" Bulma asked.

"Of course I can,"

"Of course, you are the Prince of Saiyans after all,"

"I sure am,"

Bulma smiled and left the room to make preparations for her machine.

"But... Pan... and... she could be killed!" Bulla protested.

"He needs a password for the Namekkian dragon balls so he will be waiting, he won't kill Pan," Goten explained trying to comfort Bulla.

Vegeta and Gohan exchanged glances.

"Dende,"

-#-#-

"Dende?!? Are you here?!? DENDE?!?" Gohan shouted as he frantically looked around.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mister Popo asked.

"Where's Dende?" Gohan breathed.

"He's inside, why?"

Gohan unintentionally ignored Mister Popo and raced into the palace in search for his Namekkian friend.

"Dende?!? Dende?!? DENDE?!?"

"What's wrong Gohan? I'm right here,"

"Thank goodness you're okay, I thought Clifford must have taken you because he needs the Namekkian Dragon Balls password,"

"Well, i'm right here, no worries,"

"Well i'm staying with you," Gohan ordered.

"Okay, if you say so,"

"Shut up turban man!" Vegeta screamed as Mister Popo blitzed him with several questions "What is it twenty questions now is it?"

Mister Popo gave up upon seeing Gohan and Dende leave through the main doors of Dende's lookout.

"I'm staying here Vegeta, you can go back," Gohan said.

Vegeta nodded and gave Mister Popo one last filthy look before leaving the lookout and flying towards his destination, Capsule Corporation.

-#-#-

"This is insane and stupid and... uh... someone get me a thesaurus..." Chi Chi complained "Shenron said that Goku would come back whenever the Earth needed his help, where is he?!?"

"Earth isn't under threat, Pan is," Trunks explained.

"Well isn't she more important than the Earth?!?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

**A/N:** I have a favour to ask. Could you all tell me in your reviews which chapter you like best and which one you thought was the worst so I can look at them and try to improve my writing because i'm not at all happy with it and I don't know which one was my best chapter. Also maybe some tips and stuff, how I could be better or what I should do... cause I know a lot of good authors review my story. Criticize me all you want, it would help. Now I don't want to hear "There are no bad chapters" 'cause then you would be lying and no one likes a liar. There are several bad chapters and if you actually mean that there are no bad chapters then you have issues that need to be treated right away. Thank you and have a good day.

_-Love Always GohanGirl7711-_


	9. Chapter Nine: Formulation

**A/N:** I am shocked and appalled. Every reviewer that gave their opinion said more description. Where have we all been hiding? UNDER A FRICKIN ROCK?!? You wait for me to ask before you say anything. I want criticism every time you review, ya hear me?!? What you all said is exactly what I want to hear! I can't improve if you don't tell me what's wrong! From now on, no mercy, okay? I'm not angry at you guys but you want better reading material right? So then why don't you tell me what you would like?

**DBZAngelX: **Thank you! Wooh, no story change for me! Thanks! Oh, and as for your opinion, thanks a lot for that, much appreciated. You liked the bit with Goku and Pan eh? Heh, I thought that was lame but it looks like it is wanted so I will put it back up, just for you :D. No bad chapters? C'mon, there has to have been SOME bad ones... at least one... What are you hiding in the corner for? I won't hurt you ::whistles while trying desperately to hide weapons behind her back:: BZZZT! Hah... I don't know why I wrote "BZZZT!" -.-

**animemastr21:** Can I just say that you are so right. People reviewing and not reading is exactly like cheating, couldn't have put it better myself. I don't know why, but I just get this feeling that they don't read it... I could be wrong, never know :D

Thank you for your opinion, it is much appreciated, I do agree that I need to get some description in a little more, I try, I really do but I guess I should proof read more than once because every time I proof read I am always adding description to it and stuff so that could do me some good :P. No bad chapters? Aww, there must have been a chapter that you liked the least... there has to have been...

Without You

**Chapter 9: Formulation**

"Ready," Bulma announced.

She came into the room where everyone was lounging.

"Excellent," Vegeta exclaimed.

"Great, now you can go save Pan, in style!" Bulla cried slapping her dad a reluctantly returned high-five.

"Save Pan? Where is she?"

Everyone spun around only to see Jak standing in the doorway, energetically bouncing up and down. Bulla laughed nervously.

"Well... uh... Pan? She... uh-huh... ah-huh... uh... uh... she's..." Bulla stuttered.

"With Clifford," Trunks said, finishing her sentence, disgusted with what he was hearing.

"How cute, you finish each other's sentences, you two... going out?" Jak asked, interested.

"No... that's my brother! Who'd want to go out with him? I don't have a boyfriend," Bulla said, suggestively.

Jak laughed nervously. _'Is she hitting on me? Eh... she's cute, I have no problem,'_

"Really? I'm free Friday," Jak said, leaning against the doorway.

"Me too,"

"Pick you up at seven,"

"Seven it is,"

Bulma chuckled along with Chi Chi and Videl at the oncoming romance.

"Jak? Are you flirting again?" Neko asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe... maybe not,"

"I take that as a yes. Who's the unlucky girl?"

Bulla was still in a dreamy state, not able to hear anyone in the real world.

"The chick with the blue hair, hot, huh?"

"You don't know her name?"

"I'll find out soon,"

Neko patted Bulla on the shoulder.

"Good luck, soldier come back to us alive," she saluted Bulla and left, sniffling "Where's the bathroom?"

"First door on the left," Bulma said, pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you,"

"What? What did I do for you to thank?" Felix asked as he crashed into the wall next to Neko.

"Not you silly,"

"Okay, sorry,"

"How come she's so nice to him and not me?" Jak complained.

Felix crashed into the door of the bathroom and slid to the ground in a half-asleep state.

"Oh my god, Felix, are you okay?" Neko screamed as Felix groaned and pulled himself up.

"Uh-huh... what happened?" Felix asked, clueless.

"Oh no! You have amnesia!" Neko cried.

She picked Felix up as tears welled in her eyes and took him into the room he was sleeping in.

"Talk about obsessed..." Bulla muttered, now out of her dream state.

"You can't talk, what were you just doing?" Trunks shot back, grinning triumphantly.

"Well..." Bulla stuttered in defeat.

"Heh, heh, heh,"

"So... where's Pan?" Jak asked, getting back on subject.

"We told you, she's with Clifford," Vegeta snorted.

"Let's go get her then,"

"You will stay here," Vegeta ordered.

"No way, i'm going too! You can't leave me out," Jak protested.

"Giru think Jak should stay," Giru said, entering the room with Goten.

"Hey Giru! How ya doing buddy,"

"Giru is good,"

"Sweet,"

"Let's go Kai," Vegeta ordered Kibito-Kai.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Sure am," Jak said.

"You're not coming," Vegeta told him again.

"Oh yes I am,"

"Oh no you're not,"

"Oh yes I am,"

"YOU ARE NOT COMING!" Vegeta cried.

"I AM COMING!" Jak cried back.

Vegeta growled and walked away, giving up.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Alright!" Jak cried in triumph.

"Don't get too excited," Vegeta grumbled.

"So... Vegeta? What do you plan on doing? Actually demolishing Clifford or preparing for the perhaps consequences of the dragons and the people on his planet.

"That was a stupid question! I plan to kill him woman,"

"Just checking,"

Bulma smiled. She was certain things would turn out good. They didn't need Goku.

-#-#-

Mister Popo looked up from his book "Losing Weight in Thirty Days" and noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Dende?" he asked, looking around in his seat "Gohan?"

The eerie silence scared Popo slightly.

_'What if Clifford took Gohan? What if he took Dende?'_ Popo started to panic _'Calm down Popo, i'm sure they're here somewhere,'_

Mister Popo was on the lowest level of Dende's lookout. He ambled silently through the halls, looking at pictures of past guardians and their advisors, it was slightly intriguing. He thought he would only serve one but was terribly mistaken. Dende was a good guardian of Earth as well as Kami but Popo did miss him. Mister Popo stopped at a large, beautifully crafted door. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Popo furrowed his brow in thought as to whether Gohan and Dende could have gone in there or not. He cast the thought aside and turned the brass door handle, entering the chamber. He let out a cry of surprise and anger as he was eaten by a terribly strong force. The door closed behind him, leaving Popo to get out of the mess he was in.

"Have you seen Mister Popo?" Dende asked.

"No, sorry," Gohan replied.

"Something doesn't seem right, not right at all,"

-#-#-

"Are we ready?" Trunks asked.

"We sure are Trunks," Vegeta said enthusiastically.

"Cool let's go," Jak said, moving forward.

"Hey, ey, ey! Where are you going?" Trunks asked, grabbing Jak's collar.

"To save Pan,"

"A few simple rules first. Number one. Shut up! Number Two. No playing hero, ya hear me? Number three. You're a newbie to this stuff, don't get in our way, we've been fighting evil beings since we were six. Number four. Stay away from my sister,"

"Hey! What's that got to do with the mission?" Jak complained "And i'm not a newbie! I just lack in a few areas,"

"Yeah, severely. Now I swear I said something about shutting up..."

"You did,"

"WELL THEN DO IT!"

"Sheesh... okay, okay,"

"Thank you, now let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Kai?!?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm coming!" Kibito said, racing out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee Chi Chi forced him to drink "Ready? Let's go!"

-#-#-

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked, looking up from last week's newspaper.

"I'm worried about Mister Popo,"

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go look for him, together,"

"Let's,"

Together, Gohan and Dende went in search of their lost companion, Popo. They searched everywhere until they came to the final floor, near the chamber.

"I can feel something strange down here,"

"Maybe it's because you haven't been down here in a while," Gohan suggested.

"I was here yesterday," Dende told him.

Gohan furrowed his brow in thought then his eyes lay on the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He smiled, so many memories.

"Do you think... he's in there" Dende asked Gohan.

"Only one way to find out,"

Gohan placed his hand on the handle then quickly took it back.

"Mister Popo may be in there but he has friends," Gohan shouted angrily "MISTER POPO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

"But.. Gohan!" Dende protested as Gohan stepped back.

"KA-ME-HA-ME... HA!"

A neon blue river of energy poured from Gohan's hands and into the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Dende moved closer to Gohan, scared for Mister Popo's safety.

"Dende?"

"Mister Popo! You're alive!"

"Something is trying to get you Dende, you must be extra careful,"

"Yes Popo, I will,"

"Thank you Gohan, how would you like something to eat?"

"That would be great!"

"Good, let's go then,"

GOHANGIRL: A bit shorter than usual, sorry about that.

GOKU: So... your friend said she liked us?

PAN: GohanGirl? Has friends? Ah... that was a good one!

GOHANGIRL: Every time you speak, you are one step closer to that oven...

GOKU: ::sings Linkin Park song:: One step closer to the edge...

GOHANGIRL: BE QUIET! ::hits him with newspaper::

GOKU: AH! PAPER CUTS!

PAN: Now all your enemies know to hit you with newspapers...

GOHANGIRL: I thought I told you to shut up...

PAN: ::hides in corner::

GOKU: As if my enemies would hit me with a... OW!

MAJIN BUU: Erm... this isn't a newspaper but it did an equally good job...

GOHANGIRL: That looks familiar...

MAJIN BUU: ::grips tighter to bundle of pages::

GOHANGIRL: Wait a minute... is that my maths homework?

MAJIN BUU: Yes...

GOHANGIRL: Okay...

MAJIN BUU: You can have it back now...

GOHANGIRL: I'm fine... you keep it...

MAJIN BUU: But I don't want your homework...

GOHANGIRL: OH YES YOU DO! ::kicks Buu in shins and runs away from her maths homework::

GOKU: Someone doesn't like maths...

PAN: Someone took a long time realizing that... not mentioning any names ::turns head to Goku::

GOKU: Yeah... ::turns head to Buu::

MAJIN BUU: Erm... I think she meant you...

GOKU: Oh...

PAN: Now, let's wait for this one to register...

GOHANGIRL: I feel like a cheeseburger...

PAN: You don't even like cheeseburgers...

GOHANGIRL: I know...

_-Love Always, GohanGirl7711- Goku, Pan and Majin Buu._


End file.
